


Stormy Weather, Sleepless Night

by deawrites



Category: Shutter Island (2010)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in C block Andrew/Teddy have time to ponder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather, Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Love the book and movie. This is just a fic-let that I thought I'd share.
> 
> All comments, questions, criticisms, and kudos welcome. Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you find any errors please let me know. Thanks!

“Laeddis. The name crawls through his flesh and climbs over his bones.”

Dennis Lehane, Shutter Island 2003

 

 

It was raining. Again. Andrew was beginning to believe that the end of mankind was eminent. The world was going to be flooded and all traces of life swept away in the endless waves. The thought terrified him. Water terrified him with how vast, ceaseless and powerful it was. One second the surface was smooth as glass. The next it was tearing a frigate in two, dragging debris and souls beneath the waves never to be seen again. He could hear the water seeping in between the bricks of the building. He could hear the droplets fall in a steady plink, plink, and plink to the concrete of the floor. He hated that sound as much as he feared water. He just wanted the moisture to cease haunting him so relentlessly, yet it was useless to hope, to dream of one day where he didn’t hear that infernal dripping of water.

 

It could take centuries to erode the buildings, the steel, concrete, glass, iron, wood, brick, mortar and copper. Time was something he didn’t note the passing off any longer. All seasons were cold and wet. All days were gray and the nights pitch black. One day melded into the next with mind numbing monotony and a parade of predictable interactions. Any deviation from the patented script would be his undoing and Andrew knew that his performance was vital. To make the others believe, he had to orchestrate his behavior flawlessly every waking moment of the day. When it was dark and all the prying questions had silenced, and scrutinizing gazes closed for the night, then and only then could Andrew breathe the truth. He relaxed enough that as his rigid muscles unwound, it made his body quake so badly that he couldn’t even hold a match without shaking out the flame. The shaking wouldn’t cease, triple in speed to the dripping of the water, and he fought to sleep. He fought to close his eyes and not see her face, or to see his children, and never to see the very root of his madness.

 

The rain fell and Andrew whispered promises to Teddy in the dark, vowing anything the man could ever want if he would just wait another day. One more day and Andrew Laeddis would be dead and forgotten. Just 24 hours more and Teddy Daniels could walk out of the gates and back to a world where it didn’t always rain, nor was endlessly cold.


End file.
